


Matching shirts

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Mario and Marco's daily life [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts off when Marco brings home matching T-shirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching shirts

“Hey Mario, I have a surprise for you” Marco stormed into the kitchen wearing the most ridiculous pink shirt he had ever seen in his life. Marco almost choked on his cereal when he read the word 'Marco Reus fucks Mario Götze' 

Mario coughed trying to regain his breathing to a normal rate “You can't wear that”  
“Why not?” Marco pouted “Is it the colour you don't like?”  
“It tells everyone you are fucking me”  
“Everyone knows that anyway” Marco shrugged  
“The fans don't”  
Marco laughed rather dramatically “Are you sure they don't? I've read those stories about us online”  
“They do?”  
“That doesn't matter, anyway I got you one too” Marco pulled out a T-shirt similar to his own only this one said 'Mario Götze fucks Marco Reus' 

“So?” Marco said eventually while Mario stared at the pink shirt in his hands  
“So?” Mario repeated not taking his eyes off the shirt.  
“Are you going to put it on?”  
Mario tore his eyes away from the shirt and looked up at his boyfriend who supported a hopeful look which pulled on Mario's heart strings. Mario couldn't tell Mario he hated the T-shirt so he did as any decent boyfriend would do and pulled off his nike T-shirt. 

Marco licked his lips while Mario tore off his t-shirt only his tan abs were quickly covered up again by the pink t-shirt Marco had given him.  
“You look adorable” Marco cooed  
“I look stupid pink doesn't suit me”  
“Lets go for a walk”  
“But the fa-”  
“I told you they already know”

Marco took Mario by the hand and pulled him out of the house the two of them made their way over to the park across the road. Mario finally let loose and thread his fingers in between Marco's. Mario smiled as a little dog made it's away over to them and jumped up at Marco.  
“Aww hello boy aren't you a cutie” Marco petted it's head rather dramatically only the dog rolled onto his back indicating for Marco to rub it's stomach which he did happily. Until a rather stressed owner came running over to the two of them.  
“Sorry, he got off his lead” She said while clipping a lead to his collar.  
“No problem, I love dog”

Marco took Mario by the hand again as they carried on their walk.  
“Maybe we should get a dog?” Marco smiled  
“I wanted a cat but i'd be happy with pug or chihuahua”  
Marco laughed dramatically “What are you gay?”  
“You know i'm gay, says you who made us wear matching pink shirts”  
“You know i'm kidding you, but we are getting a Labrador or a golden retriever”  
“But they are big dogs”  
“Yeah so?”  
“But they knock me over and lick my face”  
Marco laughed “yeah that be funny”  
Mario pouted “Hey”” 

“Why don't we adopt a baby instead?” Mario said while they were on the way home  
Marco gave Mario's hand a light squeeze “Yes, I want to be a daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I am thinking of adding more chapters to this.


End file.
